gothicdeathfandomcom-20200213-history
The Traitor War
"The Carnage that happens during these war will last a life time of Hatred and Revenge" The Traitor War The Traitor War was a long and deadly war were a large amount of traitor space marines chapter when't renegade and betrayed the imperium of man. Number of Loyalists: 6,500 Number of traitors: 10,500 The Loyalists were greatly out numbered during the Traitor War. History of the war. * 013.M37 Passing the Eye of Terror: The Legion of Hatred with the other 4 Traitor Chapter passed the Eye of Terror not expectation that the Word Bearers were waiting for them, they assaulted the Traitors Chapter or were known as the loyalist chapters at the time. there attack came form everywhere, shooting down one of the ships and then hit a other one, the Traitor Chapter had to no were to go but into the Eye of Terror, they quickly rushed into the eye of terror and then made sure that they were safe form the Word Bearers, however those 5 Chapters were lost for 20 years. * 033.M37 '''Returning Home: '''The Chapters exited the Eye of Terror safely and some how not being corrupted or believed to be, when they returned however they were held form combat, these is were there betrayal happened, * "What! hold as form the glory of Combat! no we will fight! always will fight, and you shall be the first one to die in these fight for glory!" - Reaven the Great Traitor. * 033.M37 '''Traitors Beginning: '''The known form the beginning that they were Traitors, however there blood lust did not stop them form doing the then's they were going to do. they chose there battle ground, the battle ground was the forest planet of Lunmen, they landed and assaulted the imperial cities making not but chaos, however these is were the Pale Legion came into play, the Iron Wolves charged into combat against them, * 123 033.M37 to 129 033.M36 '''Battle of the Iron City: '''The Iron City was once a city owned by the fearless Iron wolves before there blood lust, now the Pale Legion took over and battled the Iron wolves, When they heard that the Iron Wolves became traitors the Pale Legion took there city and defended it, now they Iron Wolves wanted it back, they kept there artifacts there to keep protected, they charged onto the great battle of the iron city risking all there force, the Pale Legion made a defensive wall around the city so they can protect the people who lived within the city and made sure that the artifacts were safe, they Iron wolves first charged with there bolts and steel, but that quickly don't work, most of the Space Marines who charged into combat died. there second assaulted was a hard hitting attacking using there tanks and bombs they had, they broke throw the wall and charged into the city, Captain Grazmo of the 2nd Company of the pale legion was in charge of holding the city and protecting the artifacts, he ordered his men to set up a deference area around the city and make sure the People of the city are safe, the Iron Wolves blood lusts was so great that the shots of there bolters did not put them down, Grazmo was out of battle tactics, there men's defense was breaking, not until back up showed up, out of no were the Malum Venator came and killed the Iron Wolves, the Last of the Iron Wolves ran for there life's, about 1,000 iron wolves were now left, the Iron wolves then left to support the Legion of Hatred on the front lines, were the Main Battle was about to begin. * 033.M36 to 034.M36 '''Great Battle of Lunmen: '''The Legion of Hatred alone with the Iron Wolves charged against the loyalist chapter Paladins Order, the Paladins Order was known to these sort of battles, the Iron Wolves charged with smaller packs of Iron Wolves and attacked more then one area, one of these area's being the Great Gate of Lunmen, The Paladin's Order Chapter Master was put there to hold the Great Gate, the Gate entered into the Grand City. the Legion of Hatred wanted that city, the city held a powerful Plasma Cannon that can destroy any Battle Barge or ship, if they got a hold of these city they would win the war, however the Paladins Order would never allow these to happen, they would rather die here then let the traitors win, The Legion of Hatred charged into battle against the Paladins Order, the Paladins Order was weak in numbers however held them off for about 30 days, however there numbers were getting to hold the Traitor Forces off, they entered the city and turned on the auto turrets for the city, however it only held the Traitor Forces off for about 5 days before they were destroyed or ran out of ammo, The Traitor Forces entered the city and destroyed the Great Gate, there now getting close to the Cannon, the Paladins needed to found out a way to easily destroy the Legion of Hatred, they chose even after being ordered not to use the cannon, they did, There was the Great Battle Barge of the Legion of Hated, The Snake of Death, they aimed and shot it down, by shooting it hit the grand and was the shock was so powerful that the some of the buildings of the Great City fell down and hit the Legion of Hatred Space Marines, killing them and damaging most of the Tanks and many other vehicles, they left and had to return to there main base, they called for the aid of the Sons of Glory, the Sons of Glory were holding off the Emperor's Chosen Chapter. however they were able to send most of there chapter to help the Legion of Hatred, With the Aid of the Sons of Glory they were able to assault a fortress, the Fortress being the Fortress of Relics, these Fortress held the most powerful of Artifacts, however the fortress was defended by the Knights of Wrath Chapter, The Traitor Chapters assaulted the fortress, there began a new battle, * 034.M36 to 035.M36 '''A Hero Rises: '''Linkus was in charge of making sure that there is no damage done to the fortress, however the Traitor Chapters have come to destroy the great fortress, the Knights of Wrath were ready to fight the Traitors, waiting for a great battle to happen. The Traitor Chapter assaulted the gates of the Fortress and destroyed its walls, the Knights of Wrath shot and killed the traitors, holding them off for more then 24 hours, land raiders, whirlwinds and much more they faced, they destroyed there foes and had a great victory. * 531 035.M36 '''Stealing The Titans: '''The Death Brethren Chapter was sent to steal 3 Reaver Class Titans, the Titans were being moved to the loyalist however could not be activated without the aid of the Loyalists, however the Traitors wanted those Titans, they send the Death Brethren Chapter to stop and steal the Titans, they used smart and deadly tactics and destroyed the Space Marines that were sent to protect it. they stole the titans and quickly returned there there main fortress, The Circle of Iron was that fortress. they then activated the titans, the Greatest part of the war has just started beginning. * 663 035.M36: '''Titan's Assault: '''There Titans were now sent to destroy the Loyalist Forces, they sent them to the city of Great City, were all 5 loyalists chapter were guarding. the titans were on there own, that was a weak move by the Traitors, however the Traitors needed to regain there numbers before they assault again. the titans were near the city started shooting there missiles and plasma cannons. destroying the city's buildings one by one, the loyalists chapter however had a plan to stop these Titans, they put there whirlwinds in the shadows, Captain Traken then ordered, "FIRE!". The Whirlwinds then fired with all there glory and put down each titan down one by one, they fell to ground making there victory sound that much greater then any other battle they battled in. now it was time for the loyalists to assault the Traitors. * 665 035.M36 '''Revenge of the Holy: '''The Loyalists charged into battle and assaulted the Traitors forces, the first chapter to fight was the Iron Reavers, the Iron Reavers charged against all 5 chapters, within hours the chapter was destroyed, the 4 other Traitor Chapters in total were only 2,000 left in battle, they battled for only a bet before they returned to there battle barge, they run to the only place they know they were safe, The Eye of Terror. New Warbands are born * The Sons of Glory became the Sons of Spite, they are know now for raiding worlds and fighting Loyalist Space Marine Chapters. they are around now 500 Chaos Space Marines * The Legion of Hatred became the Traitor Legion, they used the name "Traitor" to mock there foes, and destroy them, there now around 4,000 Chaos Space Marines. * The Iron Wolves became the Wolves of Carnage, they worship Khorne and only Khorne, there around now 300 Chaos Space Marines. * The Death Brethren became the Doomed Ones, they are known for fighting in large numbers and are very powerful to this day, there number are around 2,000 Chaos Space Marines.